


Профессиональное любопытство

by chipchirgan



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipchirgan/pseuds/chipchirgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вскоре после посещения специфического борделя Рид приходит к Джексону в поисках... знаний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Профессиональное любопытство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Noxnoctisanima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima). Log in to view. 



– Вы честный человек, не так ли, капитан Джексон?

Они разительно отличаются друг от друга – честный, респектабельный инспектор и пьяница капитан с туманным прошлым, развалившийся на кушетке посреди вместилища разврата, которое служит ему домом.

– Нисколько; это доподлинно известно вам, инспектор, и я отчаянно желаю узнать, почему вы спрашиваете, – Джексон приподнимается на локтях, воротник его рубашки распахивается, – и чему обязан вашим присутствием здесь. Вы так редко оказываете мне эту честь.

Влажные пальцы Рида сжимают поля котелка, и Джексон переводит взгляд с неподвижного лица инспектора на его руки, выдающие беспокойство.

– Сержант Дрейк предположил, что мое решение оставить тот бордель в покое было слишком поспешным. У вас, очевидно, есть некоторый опыт общения с подобными людьми, и я решил узнать ваше мнение на этот счет.

Его голос тверд, и если бы не пятна пота на полях котелка, Джексон, пожалуй, поверил бы, что Рид пришел именно за этим. Джексон чувствует укол возбуждения, прикидывая возможные варианты. Он молчит; взвинченному Риду наверняка кажется, что прошла уже целая вечность, и он начинает неумело оправдываться, запинаясь:

– Я не хочу сказать, что вы что-то испытали на себе, я только признаю, что ваша осведомленность в этом вопросе превосходит мою...

Джексон смотрит, как краска заливает щеки Рида, и его губы дрожат, не пуская улыбку наружу. Наконец он встает с кушетки и подходит к Риду, которого очевидно нервирует молчание капитана.

– А я полагаю, что вы хотите сказать именно это, и причина вашего любопытства мне вполне ясна.

Рид становится бледным, как покойник; он крепче стискивает котелок, но руки его все равно трясутся.

– Я вас не понимаю, капитан.

Он отступает на полшага – невольно, Джексон уверен в этом. Джексон делает полшага вперед, потом еще шаг; теперь он стоит вплотную к Риду, его дыхание щекочет шею инспектора, и она покрывается гусиной кожей.

– Прекрасно понимаете, инспектор, точно так же, как я понимаю, почему вы пришли поговорить сюда, а не вызвали меня в участок.

Пульс Рида заметно учащается, и он больше не в силах скрывать свой ужас. Страх словно замораживает его. Он знает, что сейчас рискует всем.

– Но вам повезло, что я понимаю все это – и принимаю ваше предложение.

Рид вскидывает на него глаза, и Джексон ободряюще улыбается, а потом кладет руки на широкие плечи Рида и целует его в губы. 

Трясущиеся губы Рида приоткрываются навстречу поцелую, пальцы по-прежнему терзают несчастный котелок.

– Не вздумай обращаться со мной, как с одной из твоих женщин. Помни, что я мужчина, – предупреждает он, когда Джексон отпускает его.

Рид относительно собрался с духом, готовность Джексона поучаствовать в этом безумии немного успокоила его. Джексон улыбается и снова целует упрямо сжатые губы.

– Если бы мне нужна была женщина или ее подобие, я просто вышел бы из этой комнаты. Нет, Рид, я и не собирался использовать тебя как женщину.

Рид нерешительно поднимает руку и касается шеи Джексона, осязая пробивающуюся щетину и биение пульса под кожей. Он сам целует капитана, притягивая его к себе, и теперь они не просто стоят небывало близко – они прижимаются друг к другу всем телом.

Джексон накручивает на пальцы галстук Рида, Рид осторожно прикусывает его губу. Мгновением позже Джексон стягивает шелковую полоску с шеи Рида и расстегивает пуговицу, скрытую под ней. Туго накрахмаленный воротничок расходится, обнажая нежную кожу горла. Джексон прижимается к ней губами, чуть царапает зубами, и Рид резко выдыхает.

– Джексон, я...

Он не может найти слова, у него нет ни знаний, ни опыта, чтобы попросить того, чего он не может даже представить. Ему повезло, что он выбрал Джексона, который знает, что делать.

– Попробуй снять пиджак и жилет, Рид. Для начала сгодится.

Рид нерешительно вешает пиджак на спинку стула. Расстегивая жилет, Джексон наблюдает, как Рид сражается со своим. Джексон сбрасывает жилет на пол небрежным движением плеч и подходит к Риду, касается его пропитанной теплом рубашки. Рид так же аккуратно вешает жилет поверх пиджака и поднимает руки к верхней пуговице рубашки. Джексон отталкивает их и сам берется за пуговицу.

– Можешь пока заняться моей, если хочешь.

Руки Рида уже не дрожат, и совсем скоро их расстегнутые рубашки свободно висят на плечах. Джексон проводит ладонями по теплым бокам Рида, и тот вздрагивает, как необъезженный конь. Джексон привлекает Рида к себе, прижимается грудью к его обнаженной груди. Рубашки падают на пол. Джексон проводит ногтем по соску Рида и ловит губами его сдавленный вздох. Капитан возбужден и бедром чувствует возбуждение Рида.

Джексон не отличается терпением, он порывист и требователен и ищет наслаждения везде, где может.

Рид содрогается и отстраняется, когда Джексон кладет руку на его натянувшиеся в паху брюки. Он открывает рот, но только охает, когда Джексон сжимает его сквозь плотную ткань, впиваясь пальцами в мошонку.

Джексон толкает Рида назад; Рид, пятясь, доходит до кушетки и садится на нее. Джексон расстегивает брюки инспектора и заставляет его приподняться, чтобы спустить их вместе с бельем до лодыжек. Рид пьяно смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, как будто не понимает, что происходит. Он со стоном выдыхает, когда Джексон опускается на колени и кладет руки ему на бедра. Его всего трясет, член стоит, как каменный, головка влажно блестит. Он смотрит на Джексона так, словно тот может исчезнуть.

Джексон наклоняется, касается губами головки, и Рид ругается, тихо и грязно. Джексону никогда не было дела до того, что люди думают о мужчинах, занимающихся этим, встающих на колени перед другими мужчинами; ему все равно, что люди думают о том, что ему нравится.

Рида бьет крупная дрожь. Он беспомощно вскидывает бедра, едва осознавая самого себя, теряясь в непривычных ощущениях, и Джексон удерживает его, лаская губами ствол.

Рид кончает неожиданно для обоих, быстрее, чем ожидал Джексон, хотя он предполагал, что Рид не был с женой больше года и он не из тех, кто удовлетворяет свои потребности со шлюхами.

Рид падает на кровать, вздрагивая и задыхаясь. Однако обостренное чувство справедливости не изменяет ему даже сейчас: он дает себе всего несколько секунд, а потом садится и трогает Джексона за плечо:

– Ты позволишь?..

Похоже, он сам не знает, о чем хочет попросить, не знает таких слов и не может их придумать. Морщась от боли в коленях, Джексон поднимается с пола и садится рядом с Ридом.

– Потрогай меня так, как трогал бы себя.

Стыдливый румянец на щеках Рида заметен даже сквозь жаркую краску возбуждения.

– Я никогда не делал этого. Это неподобающе.

Он молчит достаточно долго, чтобы Джексон успел отчаяться, но потом поднимает голову и смотрит Джексону в глаза.

– Тебе придется извинить мне мою неопытность.

Джексон ухмыляется:

– Что ж, это еще интереснее, чем я предполагал. – Он расстегивает брюки и стягивает их до колен. – Все бывает в первый раз. Сомневаюсь, что у тебя возникнут затруднения.

Рид опасливо прикасается к нему, едва задев головку, но Джексон так возбужден, что с трудом сдерживает стон. Это придает Риду смелости. Он обхватывает ствол, мягко сжимает его и проводит большим пальцем по головке. Джексон выгибается, подается навстречу руке, ища более тесного соприкосновения, прижимаясь к горячему телу Рида. Рид касается губами его лица, двигая рукой все увереннее и ритмичнее, и Джексон поворачивает голову, скользит языком между губ Рида и надеется, что однажды его язык прикоснется к другим местам на теле Рида.

Отсутствие опыта у Рида отчетливо заметно, но энтузиазм и умелые руки компенсируют его. Совсем скоро Джексон изливается Риду в руку, изрыгая сдавленные проклятия.

Они сидят, привалившись друг к другу, взмокшие и растрепанные, пахнущие семенем и непристойностью. Мало-помалу их дыхание выравнивается, и их близость начинается действовать Риду на нервы. Он выпрямляет спину и неловко держит испачканную руку перед собой, пока Джексон, сжалившись над ним, не протягивает ему тряпку. Джексон сидит на кушетке, не потрудившись даже натянуть брюки, а Рид скованно одевается, пытаясь разгладить помявшуюся одежду. Наконец он выпрямляется, вновь застегнутый на все пуговицы, и не может заставить себя посмотреть на Джексона, снова развалившегося на кушетке.

– Хорошего дня, капитан. Я сообщу, когда в ваших услугах возникнет необходимость.

Рид надевает котелок и выходит из комнаты, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Джексон ухмыляется и тянется за сигаретами.

– Непременно сообщите, инспектор.


End file.
